


yours is the name the leaves chatter

by vilannoying



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, ig if u can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilannoying/pseuds/vilannoying
Summary: five times chrom lived a lifetime of almosts, and the one time he didn't





	yours is the name the leaves chatter

**Author's Note:**

> so i was actually supposed to be writing something else but while listening to somewhere only we know by keane i got this idea,,, i hope you enjoy!

**i**

Chrom can still remember it.    
  
Their last moment together was something he will never forget. He can remember everything from the smell of blood in the air to the look on Robin's face just before he left. He remembers the empty feeling that came right after, like half of him was missing, like he'd been torn apart in the worst of ways.

It wasn't easy for anyone after that. After all, everyone had loved Robin. There wasn't a single Shepard who didn't miss the tactician after he faded away.

Sometimes, when it was late and Chrom laid between a state of both sleep and awake, he swears he can hear Robin's voice. It jolts him upright and leaves him ragged.   
  
' _ May we meet again, in a better life _ ...'

**ii**

A thud on his back alerts Chrom that at some point in the last few seconds whoever was behind him had walked into him due to his abrupt stop. He turns around and apologizes, bites his lip, and keeps walking.

It was strange. Never had anyone looked so familiar to him in his life. Chrom turned his head.

The woman was halfway down the opposite sidewalk. The street was too crowded for Chrom to cross and he cursed himself for choosing to go into town on the day of the Market Festival.

He hangs his head and keeps walking, wondering why he suddenly felt so sad.

**iii**

"Chrom, I found this man snooping a ways from camp. I pulled a sword off him and he says he wasn't planning anything suspicious, but I don't believe him." Frederick pushes the man in question to his knees, head low. "What would you like to do with him? We could have him arrested for interfering with the army."

Chrom looks down at the man. His hair was pale, nearly white, and when the man looked up and Chrom saw his eyes it took every bit of strength in he had to not let out some kind of outward bodily reaction that would give any indication that he'd met this man before. Which he hadn't, which would have made it even more strange.   
  
"What's your name," Chrom asks, not breaking eye contact.   
  
"Robin," the man replies. Maybe Chrom is going crazy, maybe the light is playing tricks on him, but he thinks he sees Robin's eyes soften the longer they look at each other.

"Let him go."   
  
Frederick balks. "But milord! I found this man with a sword, what if he tried to hurt you? Lissa?!"   


"I trust him."

Begrudgingly, Frederick lets go of Robin. Chrom offers his hand and Robin takes it, letting Chrom pull him up. "Thank you... Chrom." Robin smiles, he sounds wistful.

Chrom sees him out of the camp, wishing he had something more to say than 'safe travels.'

-

Chrom is standing over Robin's body, the man dead at his feet.

They were ambushed by brigands looking to take Chrom's head. Robin was with them, apparently.

"I saw what happened to him," Gaius approached so quietly it almost made Chrom jump when he heard the other man’s voice. "He said he wouldn't kill you, or any of us for that matter. He was murdered by his own allies. What a fool," he scoffs and walks away.

Chrom takes in a shuddering breath. "I'm the fool."   
  
He kneels so he can close Robin's eyes.

**ix**

“That girl today was amazing, wasn’t she?” Lissa gushed. “The way she attacked those ruffians… She was so strong!

“Indeed. It’s a shame we weren’t able to recruit her.” Frederick sighed. “We could have used a woman like her on our side.”   
  
Lissa nudged Chrom’s elbow. “Hey, what do you think?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes.” Chrom cleared his throat. His mind had been a bit foggy since their run in with the mysterious woman. “She fought wonderfully.”   
  
Lissa’s lip stuck out in a pout. “Boring! We already said that stuff, Chrom! Weren’t you paying attention?”

“Well…”

“So you weren’t.” Lissa crossed her arms, annoyed.

“It’s just,” he started, taking a pause to draw in a breath. “We have fought with her before, right?”

Frederick’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Chrom like he had said pigs could fly. “That’s impossible, milord. I would have remembered fighting with a woman like her. We’ve never met before today.”

“Maybe you’re tired,” Lissa laughed.

“But we fought well together, me and her. Like we’d done it before,” Chrom argued.

There had been a raid on a village they were passing through and this woman joined in the fight for the villagers safety before they could even protest, much to the surprise of the others in their group. It was strange, really, because Chrom and the woman fought together like they had been doing so for years.

“Chrom, we have not seen this woman before today,” Frederick insisted.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he was going crazy. His mind felt heavy, like something was trying to push its way out, like he was trying to remember something long forgotten.

“It’s just… Strange.” 

Lissa blinked a few times, confused. “What is? Other than you right now.”

“She knew my name. I never told her.”

**x**

"I come to end you, Grima!"   
  
"ARROGANT MORTAL... I  _ AM _ THE END!"

Chrom does not hesitate. He grips Falchoin tightly and swings right at Grima, battle cry tearing its way out of his mouth. He can taste victory, smell it, see it. They've suffered enough and it's time for it to end. He's inches from Grima now! He feels the skin on the back of his neck prickle, this is it. The war is over.

Almost.

Chrom is knocked flat on his back, stunned. It takes him longer than it should to get his bearings straight. He grabs for Falchoin only to realize it's meters away and a person with a sword hanging at their right side and a tome tucked under their left was standing over him.   
  
"FOOLS!" Grima laughs. "DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD END ME HERE? I AM GRIMA! I AM DESPAIR! THIS..." The man gestures to the strange enemy, who had virtually appeared out of nowhere. “IS ONLY THE BEGINNING!”   


Chrom stands and the person follows him with their eyes. Chrom can’t really make out their face with the hood, but he can feel it. He glances at Falchoin and dives for it.   
  
“END HIM.”

Grima’s command sparks the enemy into action. They rushes at Chrom, electricity sparking as they recite a tome. Chrom just barely manages to avoid being hit as he grabs his sword.

The rest doesn’t rest and they’re after Chrom once more. He faces them, ready to swing. In the flurry of movement the hood falls from the stranger’s face and Chrom feel’s his grip on Falchoin go slack, his shoulders drop.

They have eye’s so familiar. That’s the first thing he thinks when he sees their face. Eyes so familiar Chrom lowers his sword and drops his shoulders. He  _ knows _ this man. Chrom knows that he  _ knows  _ this man.

But from where? They had met so many times before!

Chrom can hear people shouting his name. It’s Frederick, he thinks distantly. It was stupid of him to lower his sword, he knows, but he couldn’t kill this man. He’s just- there was something-

Everything comes rushing back to Chrom like a waterfall. He remembers late nights gazing at stars with this man, discussing strategies for way. Pulling this man up when he was first found. The overwhelming sadness when this man left. Letting him die in another life. It’s all so clear to Chrom, everything that he felt had been missing from his life was right in front of him.

“ROBIN!” Chrom yells so loud he goes a little light headed.   


The man stops inches in front of Chrom. He lowers his arm only slightly, which had been glowing with a sort of darkness Chrom had never seen before.   
  
“I know you,” he says breathlessly, firm. “Robin.”

The man’s eyes cloud over, angry and confused. He shakes where he stands.

Grima roars. “WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FOOL?! I SAID END HIM!”

“Ch-” Robin struggles, darkness surging once more.

“It’s not supposed to be like this! You are supposed to be with us, here at my side! Robin, you-”

A cry filled with so much misery and despair rings through the air and a pain shoots through his side, through his whole body, and it’s nothing like he’s ever felt in his life. He stumbles back a few steps, Falchoin falling to the floor.

What a cruel world, Chrom thinks. 

“This…” he looks at Robin, “is not your fault.” 

Chrom falls to the floor as the world go black, hearing the last of his comrades cries and his name spill from the lips of the man he knows he’s known before.

**xi**

“Robin.”

Lissa gives Chrom a confused look. “What?”

“Robin!” Chrom yells, breaking out into a sprint to reach the man lying on the ground in the middle of the field. He could hear Lissa and Frederick running after him, but it was no use. Right now, nothing would stop Chrom from getting to the man he’d been searching for for lifetimes.

Chrom had felt a strange sense of heavy longing ever since they began their march through this field.  The scenery was familiar and Chrom couldn’t help but feel as if he should be looking for something.

And he found it. The moment Robin’s name left his mouth memories came rushing back to him like a landslide. This was Robin. Robin, who he’d been so close yet so far to for what felt like millenia. 

He fell to his knees next to Robin, sitting him up. This caused the man to stir. Chrom was breathing heavy from running so quickly, waiting. Robin’s eyes opened and as soon as he so much as glanced at Chrom, Robin had thrown his arms around Chrom’s neck, sending both of them toppling down to the ground. 

Chrom felt complete for the first time in years. Lifetimes, really. He knew Robin did too, if the way the man was squeezing him was anything to judge by. Chrom knew, he could feel it deep down, that this is where they were meant to be. Nothing would separate them. This time, they would make things right together.

“There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic to the end!! i feel like it was a bit rushed so i apologize, but i hope it was a good read nonetheless. i hope any grammar errors were tolerable lol. each lifetime besides the last in the story varies, but the key factor to note that it was a lifetime in which chrom and robin didn't end up together,both alive and happy. grima is grima in the fifth lifetime, he never turns into robin,,,,,, i tagged reincarnation and soulmates bc they are tied by destiny,,, and chrom has been searching for robin for so long he believes they can't be anything other than soulmates!! also i know i tagged m/m even though i have both male and female robin in here but m/m is the last lifetime so thats why i tagged m/m it wouldnt make sense to me to also tag m/f


End file.
